<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruching by IntoTheRiverStyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146060">Ruching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheRiverStyx/pseuds/IntoTheRiverStyx'>IntoTheRiverStyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests/challenges/etc [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Era, M/M, Reincarnation, Smut, the server made me do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheRiverStyx/pseuds/IntoTheRiverStyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruching - noun. a strip of pleated lace, net, muslin, or other material for trimming or finishing a dress, as at the collar or sleeves</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Galehaut/Lancelot du Lac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests/challenges/etc [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's just porn, y'all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Galehaut had left the feast early, the victory party too loud and the parade of Lancelot in that fucking dress too much.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He'd retired to their room with little more than enough food to keep him sated until morning and very few good nights offered to the others.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The room was chilly with the fall's cold starting to seep through the stone walls, but his frustration kept his blood pumping and body more than warm enough.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When the door opened, he didn't need to look up to know who it was.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lancelot was the only one who knew how to open that thing without it making a sound until it hit the wall.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Galehaut?” Lancelot's voice was cautious, too sober and too somber for coming back from a post-tournament feast.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Lance,” Galehaut's single words was more a sharp intake of air.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Is everything okay?” Lancelot let the door close with less care, the hinges loud enough for half the hall to hear.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Galehaut hadn't realized – hadn't thought – Lancelot would be worried he'd be upset.</i>
</p><p>–</p><p>
  <b>From:Lance 4:43PM 03/03/2021</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'm home early.</b>
</p><p>Galehaut had read and reread the text no fewer than thirty times between the time he received it and the time he pulled into their driveway. Forty-five minutes was a long time to wait to see what was going on.</p><p>Their memories had been coming back in fits and starts, some wonderful, some horrifying, all bridging their past and present together into something more cohesive.</p><p>Lancelot was an anchor that held against any storm, for him.</p><p>He nearly dropped his keys trying to unlock the bolt lock.</p><p>“Lance?” he called into the house.</p><p>“Upstairs!” Lancelot's voice came from somewhere on the second story.</p><p>Galehaut's heart took a few beats to find its rhythm again.</p><p>–</p><p>
  <i>“Oh, Lance,” Galehaut's face fell, “Everything's okay, really.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lancelot's frown was barely visible in the low light, but Galehaut caught it anyways.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lancelot started fighting with the closures on the dress.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Galehaut crossed the room in record time, stilling the other man's hands.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Don't,” Galehaut's command came out as a single, broken syllable.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Gale, what?” Lancelot looked up, finally, and saw Galehaut's expression, “<b>Oh.</b>”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah,” Galehaut said with a shaky laugh.</i>
</p><p>–</p><p>Galehaut took the stairs two at a time, shedding shoes and suit jacket and tie as he went. The carelessness would have bothered him any other day, but not tonight.</p><p>Not when Lancelot had taken off work early to do...whatever he hadn't even come downstairs for.</p><p>“Lance?” Galehaut called again once he was at the top of the stairs.</p><p>“Gale!” Lancelot called back.</p><p>Galehaut tuned into the sound and forced himself not to run down the short hallway.</p><p>–</p><p>
  <i>”Let me,” Galehaut told him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah,” Lancelot nodded, “please.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Galehaut guided him to their bed, carefully, almost as if he expected Lancelot to bolt or change his mind.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Galehaut tightened his grip on Lancelot's wrist, barely conscious of the action. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lancelot let out a whine.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Shit, Lance, I'm so -”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Don't be,” Lancelot cut him off, “Gods, don't be.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It took Galehaut a moment, but he understood.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He gripped harder and asked, “How rough?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I want everything,” Lancelot told him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Galehaut threw Lancelot onto the bed by his wrist.</i>
</p><p>–</p><p>Galehaut had a few different scenarios he expected to walk into, but his partner in a dress was not one of them.</p><p>Memory reverberated through him, shook him like an earthquake. He stood and stared long enough that Lancelot tilted his head with a silent question.</p><p>“Good boy,” Galehaut finally said something.</p><p>It was Lancelot's turn for his heart to skip a few beats.</p><p>–</p><p>
  <i>Galehaut wasted no time pouncing on Lancelot, knees landing to either side of the champion's thighs.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You have no idea how fucking good you look in that,” Galehaut growled.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Starting to get the picture,” Lancelot said with something caught between a laugh and a plea.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I'm not sure you are,” Galehaut started ruching up the dress to expose Lancelot's legs, to give himself easier access.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No hose,” Galehaut said, “fuck.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Seemed unneeded,” Lanceot finally reached up to touch Galehaut, hands unsteady, “definitely unneeded.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Galehaut purred as he ran one hand up the inside of Lancelot's thigh, light, teasing. Lancelot whined – a sound Galehaut knew he would only ever make for him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Champion,” Galehaut said, “gods and angels, if the court could see their champion like this.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lancelot made a sound almost like a single-syllable laugh, squirming, trying to get more of Galehaut on him, against him, into him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Patience,” Galehaut told him, “patience.”</i>
</p><p>–</p><p>Galehaut had Lancelot on his back and the dress bunched around his waist in the span of a single breath.</p><p>“You remember,” Lancelot said, awe and relief flooding his senses.</p><p>“Some memories need a visual trigger,” Galehaut murmured, “but gods, do I remember.”</p><p>Lancelot had the audacity too look pleased with himself.</p><p>Galehaut realized, belatedly, that he was still wearing most of his suit. He sat up to begin to remedy that.</p><p>Lancelot sat up as well, taking care with each of the shirt buttons while Galehaut shed his belt and undid his slacks.</p><p>Galehaut shrugged off his shirt once Lancelot had finished with the buttons.</p><p>Neither of them had the patience for any more clothing removal.</p><p>–</p><p>
  <i>Galehaut took his time, admiring every curve of Lancelot's legs and hips the dress brought out, reveling in the sounds he drew out of the other man.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Galehaut,” Lancelot begged.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Fuck,” Galehaut felt he'd come undone if Lancelot said his name like that again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Please,” Lancelot grabbed for Galehaut's arm, the closest thing he could reach.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It wasn't much better, for Galehaut, in terms of keeping himself together long enough to make anything last, but it was a small mercy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Everything?” Galehaut asked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Everything,” Lancelot nodded.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>–</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Lance,” Galehaut hissed as he flipped Lancelot onto all fours.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Don't you dare hold back on me,” Lancelot said, half commanding, half pleading.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Galehaut let out something that sounded like a scoff before leaning forward, flattening Lancelot against the mattress, to fish a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>–</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  
      <i>Galehaut took his time, coaxing Lancelot into such a compliant state – the champion's legs spread wide, hands clutching at the bedding, head thrown back and vocal cords testing the outer limits of both pitch and volume.</i>
    
</p><p>
  
      <i>Somewhere along the line, Galehaut had managed to divest himself of his own clothing, the dress smooth against his bare skin.</i>
    
</p><p>
 
      <i>Lancelot had excellent taste.</i>

</p><p>
  
      <i>“So perfect,” Galehaut told him. </i>
   
</p><p>
  
      <i>Lancelot found words well beyond his reach.</i>
 
</p><p>--</p><p>
  
Galahaut bottomed out inside of Lancelot, hitting that spot so perfectly Lancelot screamed.
  
</p><p>“Gale!” Lancelot panted, “Fuck, gods, Gale.”

</p><p>
 
 Galehaut had Lancelot's hips in such a firm grip he was sure there would be bruises later.
  
</p><p>
  “Good?” Galehaut asked.

</p><p>
Lancelot nodded.
</p><p>
“Need to hear it,” Galehaut forced himself still and waited.
</p><p>
  “Good, yes, green, gods, don't just sit there,” Lancelot said as if it was all one word.
</p><p>
 Galehaut wasn't one to refuse one of Lancelot's requests, especially not one so deeply person and made in such a way.
  
</p><p>
He set a near-punishing pace, only dimly aware he, too, was panting and begging.
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>–</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  
      <i>Galehaut, sure he'd prepared Lancelot well enough, entire hand slick with oil, coaxed Lancelot's legs onto his shoulders.</i>

</p><p>
  
      <i>He eased himself into Lancelot, taking so much care and gauging his lover's reactions, careful not to slip.</i>

</p><p>
 
      <i>“Gale,” Lancelot was never above begging.</i>

</p><p>
  
      <i>“Easy, easy love,” Galehaut said despite his own eagerness, “I've got you.”</i>
 
</p><p>
 
      <i>“Always,” Lancelot said effortlessly.</i>

</p><p>
  
      <i>Galehaut had his arms wrapped around Lancelot's legs to steady the both of them.</i>

</p><p>

      <i>“Touch yourself,” Galehaut's command was firm but the words them selves were unsteady at best.</i>

</p><p>
 
      <i>Lancelot did.</i>

</p><p>
 
      <i>If Lancelot gave a relieved sigh when Galehaut started to thrust, they were too far gone to notice.<i></i></i>

</p><p>
 
        <i>–</i>
 
</p><p>
  Galehaut, despite his best efforts, came first with a shout, so deep inside of Lancelot they weren't sure where one ended and the other began.</p><p>

“Lance,” He reached around to grab Lancelot's cock and began to stroke.

</p><p>
Lancelot keened and pressed against him, desperate and hungry.
</p><p>
 It didn't take much effort before Lancelot came, a sharp cry and a shudder against Galehaut's form.
</p><p>
Lancelot let himself sink into the mattress, exhausted, nerves singing and vision not quite in focus.
</p><p>
Galehaut pressed himself against Lancelot, resting his full weight on his partner.
</p><p>

“Holy shit,” Galehaut said.
</p><p>
 Lancelot made a noise of agreement but could not manage words.
</p><p>
 
        <i>–</i>


</p><p>
 
          <i>Lancelot came with a shout that, later, they would wonder exactly how many of the others had heard.</i>

</p><p>

          <i>Galehaut was not far behind, his last thrusts more spasms than controlled measures.</i>

</p><p>

          <i>Galehaut was able to ease Lancelot's legs back to the bed before he let himself fall onto all fours and then laid on top of Lancelot.</i>
 
</p><p>

          <i>Lancelot made a pleased sound and raised a hand to card it through Galehaut's hair.</i>

</p><p>
  
          <i>“I love you,” Galehaut told him.</i>

</p><p>

          <i>“And I you, my sweet, sweet Galehaut,” Lancelot's breathing had not quite evened back out.</i>

</p><p>
 
        <i>–</i>

</p><p>
  Once he felt capable, Galehaut removed himself from the bed to go get a damp washcloth.
</p><p>
 Lancelot whined and reached out in the direction he felt Galehaut go.
</p><p>
“Just a moment,” Galehaut assured him, “need something to clean us both up with.”
</p><p>
He returned with a damp cloth and a dry one and set to carefully cleaning them both up as to not do any more damage to the comforter.
</p><p>
  As soon as he was done he chucked both of them in the general direction of the laundry hamper.
</p><p>
  He laid back down next to Lancelot. Lancelot made a pleased sound and shifted to be as close to Galehaut as possible.
</p><p>
Galehaut gathered Lancelot in his arms, tucked the top of Lancelot's head under his chin, and closed his eyes.
</p><p>
 
        <i>–</i>
</p><p>
 
          <i>Galehaut and Lancelot spent the rest of the night curled into each other. Lancelot was nearly asleep when he caught Galehaut beginning to snore.</i>

</p><p>

          <i>“Mine,” he told Galehat, “until the end of all things, mine.</i>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>